Only In High School
by sakurablossom44
Summary: SakuraXSasuke set in high school.I'm not good at descriptions but please read! There will be alot more chapters as soon as I write them, which I am in the process of. Thank you. Maybe a better summary when the story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Also there are character variations.

Chapter 1

She woke up hours early anxious for the first day of school. She took a shower, brushed her pink lockets that fell down past the middle of her back. She picked out her outfit, a pink shirt that exposed her cleavage and her belly button, and her favorite tiny plaid blue skirt. Her school had no dress code because she went to a very expensive private school. She did her nails and make up and slipped on her sandals with a high wedge.

"Sakura! Let's go get breakfast!" yelled her roommate for this year and the past three Ino Yamanaka. She had used the other bathroom in their dorm and finished only minuets before Sakura. They had been best friends/worst enemies since they were young. Always competing to see who was better. They were almost always at a dead tie. She had long blonde hair that was always in a high ponytail. She wore a tight purple skirt and a strapless purple top.

"Coming! Are we going to meet Hinata?" asked Sakura. Hinata Hyuga was their other best friend for whom they had known as long as they had known each other. She was shy and quiet but they loved her.

"Of course, she's waiting for us so hurry up!" Sakura walked out of the bathroom ready to go. As the entered the lounge and the ground floor of their door they saw Hinata sitting at a table and joined her. The three could feel they were being watched by the other girls in the room. They were the most beautiful girls in the school and they were seniors. They commanded respect. And they got it. They weren't bullies but nobody ever really challenged them. They loved their school, their lives and each other. It was 7:50, which meant class was starting in ten minuets. They all had the same exact schedule. They always had. Each year only had about a hundred students because the school tuition cost so much. So there were only two levels of classes for each subject. There was the extremely smart and the not so smart class. Of course the three girls were in the smartest classes since the classes separated into levels.

They sat down taking up half of the back row just like they did in every class. Then everyone else poured into the classroom. Two boys joined them in the back. Hinata's boyfriend since last year, Naruto Uzumaki, sat next to her. Following behind him was Shikamaru the smartest person in the entire school, sat next to Naruto in the corner of the room by the wall. Even in the back of the room he managed to have the best grades. Their row had always had one empty seat but Sakura was ok with that, because it was next to her, the corner seat by the windows. Within two minuets all the seat were filled but one.

The teacher came into the room at exactly eight o'clock, and the room fell silent. The students were waiting for the teacher to begin the class when the phone rang. Kakashi-sensei answered it and after a minuet had a surprised look on his face. He announced to the class that they were going to have a new student. This hadn't ever happened to them. Everyone who started school with them in kindergarten was still their, with no one new. Whispers went through the room. "Who are they?" "Why are they coming to our school now?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" The boys "If it's a girl I hope she's hot!" "Can't be as hot as Sakura Haruno." The girls "I hope he's hot!" "Please if he's hot then Sakura-chan will get him!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the comments. But in the back of her head she knew she wanted a boyfriend badly and he would have to be hot. It would be great if the new guy could be that one. A minuet later the student found his way to the classroom. Kakashi-sensei told him to introduce him self.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." And was he hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Ch. 2**

Sakura kept her composure as she watched Sasuke sit down in the only empty seat next to her, but in her head her jaw was dropped to the floor. He was so hot! She couldn't believe how lucky she was!

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you." She gave him her biggest smile and her most welcoming look. She was going all out with this. He would be hers, and no one else.

"Hn." Was all he said in return. She was shocked. This time her face altered as she tried to keep calm. Who did he think he was! She is the hottest girl in school! Every guy wants her, and has tried to get! Even Naruto before he started hanging out with Hinata, and that was because she told him to. She was outraged, and in disbelief. All the guys that flocked to her on the beach this summer and at the mall and everywhere else she went? She felt to powerful and beautiful, and now she felt like any other girl who just got shot down. All she said was hi! She wasn't confessing her love to him! How rude of him to not even return with a simple hello. Did he not want to make friends at his new school? Did he have a girlfriend out of school? Was the gay? She was about to say something when finally Kakashi-sensei started the class.

"Ok guys lets get right to it. Open your books to page…" Sakura was distracted the rest of the class, in her own world replaying what happened with Sasuke only brought back to the real world by the sound of the bell. All of the students rushed out of the room for time to socialize in the hall before their next class except Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. He was about to leave when Naruto practically tackled him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! Where are you from Sasuke? You see that really pretty girl over there? She's mine so stay away from her, anyone else you're welcome to. What class do you have next? I'll show you where you have to go." Naruto just kept going on, not letting Sasuke have a word, but not letting him get away as he walked out of the room with him, Shikamaru going with them, and introducing himself when Naruto stopped to breath.

Ino and Hinata went up to Sakura as soon as the three boys left. They had seen what happened with Sasuke and were worried about Sakura. They knew she would be upset. "Are you ok Sakura?" asked Hinata in a small voice. "Damn he's fine! He if you don't want him any more can I have him?" exclaimed Ino in a competitive but mostly joking voice. Sakura was upset but she wasn't giving up on this. She would have him even if it killed her or him. She didn't care if the had a girlfriend or if he didn't like girls altogether. He would not continue ignoring her.

"Sasuke will be mine. There's no way he can resist me forever. I am Sakura Haruno. I can have any man I want, and I want him." Ino rolled her eyes, but went along with it, she could see how determined her friend was and she would help her anyway she could; besides she had someone else in mind. Her and Hinata agreed to help anyway they could. And Sakura figured she may just need their help with this…

At lunch they took a table outside and waited for the boys to join them. Just as she predicted Naruto was leading, or more like dragging Sasuke to sit with them. Naruto had spent the last two blocks talking to Sasuke and declaring that they were new best friends. Throughout the whole time they had spent in school there was an odd number of boys, so Naruto always had his dorm to himself, but now he would be rooming with Sasuke. Weather Sasuke liked it or not, he was stuck with Naruto, so he was going to have to be friends with him. It looked like he found his group of friends for the next year. Sasuke sat down directly across from Sakura had once again turned her flirt all the way up. She was tossing her hair, raising her chest, and puckering her lips. She decided it was time to start a conversation with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun why did you move to Konoha?" Sasuke could clearly see that these people were never going to stop talking unless he talked to them as well. He sighed.

"My father is expanding his company to here and he moved the whole family here." Sakura was glad he was finally talking to her, even if he felt forced to. But she wasn't to let him go that easy. She wanted to know everything about him, and everyone else at the table was also curious to know more about him.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother." He answered quickly. Not a subject he seemed to want to talk about. So she changed the subject, she didn't want him to get mad at her again.

"Were all going to have a party tonight in the woods, you should come. There's a lake back there so we all go swimming and there's a fire and beer." She smiled and looked at him like he had no choice.

"No tha…" Sasuke started but was quickly interrupted by Naruto.

"No! You have to go! It's the best party all year! I will drag you ass out of bed if I have to! Believe it!" Naruto was absolute about him going, so Sasuke grudgingly agreed to go. Sakura was ecstatic! Sasuke was going to the party! She would be in her bikini, he would be in just his shorts, and he would be drunk! This was going to be the best party ever! The bell rang then, ending lunch and sending them to their last class of the day.

After class was out Sakura, Ino and Hinata ran to Sakura's dorm to get ready for tonight. Everyone was pumped. Even Hinata was getting excited. They all put on their favorite bikinis, Sakura's hot pink, Ino's a deep purple, and Hinata's a bright yellow. All they put over that was denim shorts, and wore normal sandals.

When they got to the spot in the wood near the lake the guys were already there making the fire. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke who had a beer and hand and grabbed one for herself. Naruto led Hinata into the lake and Ino and Shikamaru followed them.

"Do you want to go to the lake too?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke's abs were so big and she wanted to see him wet to add to his attractiveness. He said no and it fell quiet for a moment with only the sound of splashing and hushed screams in the background. All Sakura had wanted tonight was to make Sasuke want her, but she could tell how much he didn't want to be there and she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to move here."

"It must be hard leaving your home, but don't you at least want to have fun and make friends while you're here?"

"What's the point, I'm leaving as soon as I graduate."

"But you don't want to be lonely the whole year and not have any fun, right?"

"Hn." Sasuke really did want to be friendly with everyone who was being kind to him, even the slightly annoying pink head, but he didn't want to make bonds he would just have to sever. But he was in fact lonely, and he could see how bad Sakura had wanted him, she wasn't good at hiding it. He thought about it for a minuet and figured what could it hurt to just entertain her; she didn't look like she wanted a relationship from him, just fun. So that's what he would do, he would have fun with her. He leaned down to the unexpecting girl and kissed her. It wasn't passionate but hasty. Sakura instantly went along with it. She didn't know what changed his mind, but she didn't care. He bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth in surprise. He deepened the kiss his tongue now exploring hers. He pushed her onto the ground carefully and was on top of her kissing her more. She had thought he would be a good kisser but never expected it to be this good. He was moving his kisses to her neck and running his hands up her torso making there way up to her barley covered breasts. Suddenly Naruto yelled as he found them on the ground. Sakura was pissed at how stupid he could be.

"Good job Sasuke got one of the hottest girls in school in one day! Took me three years!" Naruto yelled for everyone else with them to hear, which led to more comments mainly from Ino. Sasuke sighed and got up. It looked like his fun was over for the night. He hadn't expected to get that carried away with Sakura but he hadn't expected her to be such a good kisser either, and he could have gone much further if the dope hadn't interrupted them. He would defiantly have to do that again. Sakura with her explosive temper hit Naruto over the head nearly knocking him out. The rest of the night the group spent in the water and by the fire, all of them together. Sakura was happy at the progress she made with Sasuke but now she was more determined then before to make sure Sasuke was all hers.


End file.
